1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera such as a single-lens reflex camera, and more particularly to a camera including a mechanism that suppresses a bounce (rebound) of a rotatable mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single-lens reflex camera includes a main mirror for reflecting light from an object and introducing the reflected light to an optical system of a finder, and a sub-mirror for introducing the light having passed through the main mirror to a focus detector. The main mirror and the sub-mirror are displaceable to a mirror-down state where both the mirrors are positioned in an optical path for photographing, and to a mirror-up state where both the mirrors are retracted away from the optical path for photographing.
When the main mirror and the sub-mirror are displaced to the mirror-down state, the main mirror and the sub-mirror strike against a stopper disposed on a mirror box, whereby the main mirror and the sub-mirror are caused to bounce (rebound off the stopper). A finder image can be stabilized by suppressing the bounce of the main mirror. Further, a focus detecting operation can be started earlier by suppressing the bounce of the sub-mirror.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-203972 discloses the following technique.
A main mirror 1 and a main-mirror holding frame 2 are displaced to a mirror-down state and strike against a main-mirror receiving member 29 that is in an observing position. Upon the main mirror 1 and the main-mirror holding frame 2 striking against the main-mirror receiving member 29, an inertial brake plate 21 and the main-mirror receiving member 29 are rotated. In conjunction with the rotation of the inertial brake plate 21 and the main-mirror receiving member 29, a sub-mirror retaining member 31 is rotated to come into a bounce locus of a sub-mirror 11. As a result, a sub-mirror retainer 32 of the sub-mirror retaining member 31 contacts with the sub-mirror 11 and reduces the bounce thereof.